Ashfeild's new Walter
by Silentgirl302
Summary: Henry's younger sister moves in with him and when she does more then just cray stuff happen... She is the new walter Please R
1. Nani

Deep within a small town there lives a dark secret. After many years of Terror they all thought that they could leave the past behind. But now a new terror lives on. The new form of evil. The order has now returned

Chapter 1 section 1

The new leader she will come. She will finish what Walter started. She will take us to paradise.

* * *

_Dream peacefully my sweet offspring dream peacefully._

Nani Jumped up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her heart beating faster every second. Breathes shorter and shorter. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before getting up off her bed. This was the weirdest week she's had. She dreamt about the 19 people who had died 3 years ago. How they died and the places they had died. Then to make it weirder those people had kept calling her every night. She thought it was a dream but she was always wide-awake. And the more she thought about it the more she stared to realize that all this weird stuff started to happen right after she had moved into with her brother Henry.

"What's going on with me?" She said to herself as she walked over towards the window. "Why am I freakn' out like this?" She walked back over to her bed and sat down.

Knock Knock-

"Can I come in?" Henry asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure." She said as he slowly opened up the door. "What's up?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Well I heard you scream and thought I should do the older brother type thing and check on you."

"Oh… It's just been… Crazy dreams." She paused and looked at him. "Do you know anyone by the name of Cynthia or Jasper? Walter maybe?"

Henry looked at her with a weird look. "How do you know those names?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Well they've been calling here… And something called The Order? Plus I ran into a guy named Walter on the sub-"

"Did he say anything?" Henry cut her off.

"Something about How we would be great in Paradise. And then." She got off her bed and pulled out a little box from under her bed. She opened it revealing a small raggedy doll. "He told me to keep this."

Henry froze in his place. He couldn't breath it seemed.

_Walter back? What does he want from my sister?_


	2. Walter

Chapter 1 section 2

Henry sat with a blank stare on his face. Why was Walter even alive? He thought he had killed him. Henry stopped his train of thought to speak again.

"What has Walter said to you?"

"We just talk about stuff… Sometimes he takes me to exactly where those people died three years ago. Where that lady Cynthia died he told me that her ghost haunts the bathroom and trains. Looking for the man who left her there to die."

Henry sat there in silence. _I tried to save her… I had to kill her or she would have hurt Eileen._

He thought for a brief second then jumped out of Nani's bed. "Oh my god! Eileen!" He ran out of the room but ran back in. "Don't open the door!" Then he ran out of the house.

Nani sat on her bed then laid back down.

_Nani… Nani my dear sweet Nani _

Nani jumped up. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw a figures back towards her. She got off her bed and walked over toward the figure.

"Hen… Henry?" She stuttered. "Henry? Is that you?" She said once she reached the figure.

"Nani. My dear Nani."

"Walter?" she said with a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and faced her. He looked different. His blond hair had black tips and he was wearing a black overcoat.

Nani smiled a bit. "Wow new look… You should stick with it… It's very sexy."

"Hmm" He smiled back at her. " We only have two more sacrifices. Eileen and Henry. "Well maybe I will for you. Do you still have the doll?"

"Yeah I'll grab it." She walked to her bed and grabbed the doll. "Here you go… Walter?"

"Nani just go to where I told you to tomorrow."

"Okay…" She said. But then she looked up at Walter.

"Nani. You mean the world to me… and I want you to take this." He handed her a red box. "Keep this close and don't open it. I'll need it soon." He leaned in for a kiss on the back of her right hand.

"I'll see you soon." She said once he began to walk away.

"No… I'll see you." He climbed out the window.

The moment of pure bliss was interrupted by Henry running back in. HE walked into Nani's room and noticed she had the red box. But he didn't care about that Nani's right hand was a bright red and it had the hole imprinted in it.

"Nani!" He yelled. "Nani!"

Nani's body stood still. Her eyes were black. Then she spoke in a voice that Henry noticed.

"Henry you've got to stop him! He's using your sister! Henry!"

"Cynthia?" Henry said quietly. "Cynthia what are you talking about.

"Henry Help her! HE can hear me! NO NOOOOO!" Nani gasped deeply Her eyes back to there normal blue. Then she fainted.

To be continued

* * *

Hey all i'm sorry if this sucks ive had a serious writters block but it's kinda getting better thank you luv ya all.- Walters one and only


	3. Henry

AN: Thank you guys soo much for your reviews Smiles For a while there i was scaed because noone gave me a review. And because of the reviews Ihave faught my writers block thank you soo much Walters one and only

* * *

Chapter 1 section 3

Henry held onto his little sister's body. His hands shaky. Cynthia? Talking to him? _Through_ his sisters body? This was far too weird. Henry picked her up and put her down on her bed. He couldn't help but to stare at Nani's hand He began to wonder was the hole back? He swiftly ran out her room and went into the bathroom and there it was… That hole.

_Henry… He's here… We are all here… Henry… _

Nani's voice echoed out from the hole. Henry stood there. He was too scared. What new hells awaited him this time?

_Henry… We will be waiting _

Henry walked into the living room and went inside the chest. He grabbed his steal pipe and his shotgun. He walked past Nani's room and saw a dark figure in Nani's bed. He walked towards it.

Chapter 2 section 1

"Nani?" He walked closer. "Nani?" He stood closer.

"Shh…" A voice said from the bed. "She's sleeping." The figure raised its head. It was Walter. "She's had a pretty rough day." She said while running his fingers through her soft brown hair. "Hmm long time no see huh?"

"What the hell are you doing to my sister." Henry said as he gripped his steal pipe tighter.

"She is… Mine." Walter said sternly.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Haha Guess you'll have to find out." Walter picked up Nani. "Well hope to see you and Eileen soon… Don't we Nani?" He held up Nani's face to look up at Henry. "Say good bye Nani."

Nani's face was blank. As if she had no soul. But then the weird moment was broken as 3 demon dogs came busting on his front door. Henry turned around then turned back towards Walter. He was gone. But Henry had no time to wonder where they went. The dogs broke through the door and were in the house henry quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Shit… No choice."

He started to crawl down the hole.

_It's just a dream… Only a dream… _

_Finally I can be with you dark lord _

_You little shit! _

Chapter 2 section 2

Henry woke up on in the subway station. He looked around. Everything seemed like it did the last time that he was there. But footsteps echoed through the dark halls. Henry got ready to fire his weapon but saw it was Cynthia. He stood there he was puzzled. She looked as if she were her old self. The last he remembered She was a rotted corps.

"Henry…" She stopped in her footsteps.

"Cynthia? What do you want?" He said as he cocked the shotgun

"Look Henry your sister…She's… She _is_ the new Walter. If she completes the last two sacraments, which my amigo is you and Eileen then Ashfield, Silent Hill is all done for. She is the new leader to paradise.

"What are you talking about?"

But then Cynthia held onto her chest tightly and started talking in Spanish beneath her breath.

"Don't let them!" She screamed before her scrawny body was thrown against the wall. Then she seemed to fuse with the wall.

Henry in hock began to run until he heard a soft voice calling out to him.

_Henry… Henry… _

He ran towards the voice that seemed to grow louder.

"Oh my god Eileen!" He yelled out. "Eileen!"

Eileen's body was cut up. Just like the pictures at the hospital. She breathed in to tell him something.

"Save… Your…" She winced in pain and a tear fell from her eyes. "Sister from W…. W." She stopped breathing. And her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Eileen…. NO… NO!"

"This is the end… You can come peacefully _or _we kill you." Walter said from behind Henry.

"FUCK YOU!" Henry said as he turned around and fired the shotgun. But Walter was gone.

Henry got up and left Eileen's body. He ran towards the women's restroom was. He smiled to himself The hole was still there. But suddenly it slowly started closing. He climbed in and crawled towards the light.

_Soon we will soon be in paradise. _

Chapter 3 section 1

_Soon my sweet we shall be in paradise…  
We can be free together…_


	4. Finally Happiness

Chapter 3 section1

_ Wake up Nani… _

Nani awoke slowly. She looked over at Walter who was lying next to her his arm around her waist. She looked at him and he looked back at her with a little smile.

"Sleep well?" He said.

"Hmm." She smiled back with a little smile back.

"Good." He got up from next to her.

Nani sat up and looked around the room. It looked more like a jail cell. She scratched her head then looked at Walter. He seemed to be interested in the little red shoebox he had given her. She looked over his shoulder and started to talk.

"What's that?" She asked him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Something special to me." He said while putting the box on the floor.

Nani smiled. "More special then me?"

Walter smiled a bit. "No of course not." He said before turning towards her and planting a small soft kiss on her lips. "It's what's going to bring us together in paradise." He got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Come here." He said while turning back towards her.

Nani walked to him and held his hand. They both walked out the door. All the sacraments were there, Minus one. Walter looked over the crowd whose painful moans brought a smile to his face.

"Nani… Since that _slut_ had to be taken care of we are short a sacrament. But don't worry even without her we will still go. Her sol is ours any ways." He kissed Nani's hand where the hole was.

Walter picked her up and carried her to the room. He laid her down on the bed and lay next to her. Holding onto her tightly he began to speak again.

"Get some sleep… Tomorrow we will go to paradise."

Nani smiled a bit and nuzzled up on him. Finally paradise.

Chapter 4 section 1

Walter looked through the little red box He grinned. Soon the sacraments will all be complete and they would all be in paradise.

"Walter?" Nani asked as she lay on the bed. "What are we going to do about Henry?"

"Don't worry about him… I'll take care of him." Walter said as he rubbed her cheek. "Just go to sleep."

"I can't." She started. "It's too cold in here."

Walter laid down next to her and held her tightly. He kissed her softly on the forehead then they both slowly fell asleep. The moans of the sacrament died down.

Nani opened her eyes slowly and saw Walter fast asleep. She smiled and got p from the bed. She walked over to the door and saw a sacrificed soul crawling to the door. She looked at the body but thought nothing of it until she heard it go outside. She ran back to Walter.

"Walter! One of the sacraments got out!" She yelled as she shook him.

"Don't worry." He said as he got up and walked out the room.

_ Hold me close… We will open the gates together… My sweet Walter. _

Chapter 4 section 2

Henry found himself on the porch of the orphanage. He scratched his head then looked around. _Here again? Why am I doing the same things over? _He got ready to open the door when he saw a figure moving in the dark. He grabbed hold of the gun and aimed it.

"Henry? L…Look man D…Don't shoot." The figure said as it came into the light. It was good ol stuttering Jasper. "Th…That man…"

"Walter?" Henry asked lowering his weapon.

"Yea He's… He's." jasper stopped

"He's what! Talk you stuttering fuck damn it!"

"He's… Here." Jasper had a look of fear in his dark brown eyes. Then he disappeared.

Henry looked behind him and saw Walter.

"Henry why can't you except that I'm going to win?" He said in a cool voice.

"Cause' that's my sister you've got brain washed!" He yelled as he cocked the gun and aimed it.

Walter stood there and looked at Henry. His facial expression was blank. Then Walter turned around and walked away.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think your going?" Henry demanded

"I'm going back to her… After all she _is_ mine." Walter began to walk once more. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

Henry pulled the trigger and a shotgun shell pierced through Walters's body. But Walter stopped in his steps then looked back at Henry. He threw out his hand and a hole just like on Nani's hand flashed a bright red light next thing Henry knew he was at a cemetery.

_ Finally I'm here with you… Finally we are here _

Chapter 5 section 1

Nani woke up in the cold dark room. Walter wasn't there. She sat up and looked around.

"Walter!" She yelled. "Walter?"

"Shh… Your suppose to be asleep." He from across the room as he held the red box.

"What's with the red box?" She said as she got up from the bed. "Can I see it now?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"No not yet."

Walter put the box down and grabbed Nani's arm. He pulled her closer to him and kisses her on her neck. He started to caress her back softly. But the moment of Lust stopped. Nani walked away from him.

"Let's hurry and get these sacraments done… So we can finally be together."

Walter looked at her with cold eyes. Then his eyes softened. "Okay." He smiled.

Chapter 5 section 2

Henry walked around the cemetery looking for a way out. But then the sound of a gate startled him. Before he could cock the gun Walter and Nani stood infront of him.

"Henry so nice to see you again." Walter said with a small grin.

Henry Aimed the gun at Walter but Nani stepped in the way.

"Henry you kill him you kill me." She said as she held out her right hand, which was attached to Walters's hand by the umbilical cord in the red box. "Please Henry… Just die!" She lunged at him with a large knife.

Henry moved out of the way and hit Walter in the face with the butt of the gun. Then Henry grabbed Nani and tried to cut the cord. But Walter jumped back up and attached. Henry pushed him away then got up.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" Henry yelled as he aimed the shotgun at Walter once more.

"Haha." Nani laughed. "You think Walters running this?" She smiled. "I'm running this show… He's the great father… And _I'm_ the great mother." Nani Stood up and looked into her brother. "It's too late… We have opened the gates…"

_**Ending # 1**_

Henry Shoots Walter in the head Nani turns into a

Giant pyramid head and slices

Henry in half and Hell breaks loose.

_**Ending # 2**_

Walter kills Henry. Nani's Body

Turns into a great big Pyramid Head and

Walter tuns into one and they go on an

Endless lustful freak show type thing and

Create mini Walters.

_**Ending # 3 **_

Henry shoots both Nani and Walter but

Then Henry's simulation is over and he's

Completed his training in the matrix

_**Ending # 4**_

Henry realizes his sister is happy with

Walter and decides to kill himself

But he jumps up in shock

He finds himself in the airport

Lobby waiting for Nani to arrive but

As the plane lands it blows up.

Henry is sad but happy cause now he won't

Have a large hole in his bathroom any more

You choose the ending HAHAHAHAH

My personal favorite one is #3


End file.
